El huevo Richard
by Solitudely
Summary: Toda la clase tenía que hacer eso, poder mantener "vivo" y "cuidar" un huevo por una semana ¿No era tan difícil, verdad? el único problema es que Alfred acaba haciendo el trabajo con Arthur porque su profesor lo odia. *Más de una pareja y personajes*


Ténganme piedad, es lo primero que hago de estos dos como estudiantes ;_;

**Inspiración: **Series, huevos. No sé que más.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Pareja y/o personajes**: Alfred/Arthur (USA/UK). Insinuaciones de Francis/Matt, Gilbert/Roderich y leve Heracles/Kiku etc. Gilbert+Elizabeta, Iván+Natasha, Vash+Liech, Francis+Seychelles, Antonio+Bélgica, y muchos personajes más, las parejas formadas para cuidar al huevo no se guardan cariño amoroso específicamente, la mayoría es amistad…lo lamento.

**Advertencia:** Ridiculización y exageración de la acción de un personaje en cuanto a su reacción, pero no como la hipérbole. No hay **ni** beso, pero si es _algo_ romántico y tierno ¿cómo? mírenlo.

* * *

><p>Estaban en plena clase, todos queriendo salir por diferentes razones, a la casa, a algún cine, a una cita con aquel chico yo chica que te gustaba, terminar el trabajo o estudiar ¿gente que quiere llegar a estudiar a la casa? Eso sueno tan imposible, pero hay gente así, hay de todo y todo se acepta, o sino el mundo no sería diverso. En fin, nadie quería estar un minuto más en esa clase excepto Gilbert cuya madre lo iba a asesinar cuando llegara de regreso a casa y definitivamente ni siquiera su fiel e incondicional hermano podría salvarlo de esa aquella vez. Lud era mágico con su madre, pero no era un hada travesti.

Gilbo había matado cruelmente a un baño haciéndolo literalmente explotar, caca por todo el baño. Tardarían mucho los asistentes en dejarlo utilizable.

Francis ayudó a matar cruelmente al viejo, demacrado y hediondo inodoro de nombre Juaquino al que nadie usaba, todos debían tratarlo como héroe ¿Por qué lo castigaban? ¡Le había hecho un favor al mundo!, lo lamentaba por Juaquino pero era momento de partir al cielo de los inodoros. Muchos traseros lo recordarían no con orgullo, pero los más viejos quizá si lo hicieran. Quién sabía.

Antonio igual fue culpado, eran el bad friends trio en aquel establecimiento, si eran pillados en algo turbio los tres eran condenados aunque uno estuviera a kilómetros cuadrados del macabro lugar de los hechos pero a decir verdad a ninguno de ellos les importaba en demasía, a Gilbert sí, pero a Antonio y a Francis no, sus padres sabían que eran un caso perdido, mientras mantuvieran calificaciones estables todo estaría bien.

Pero bien, ese era el tema ese día que hacía polémica pero pronto habría otro que dejaría a todo el mundo anonadado.

El hombre más mayor de todo el salón carraspeó un poco la garganta exigiendo algo de silencio, todos lo otorgaron sin mucho lío.

—Queridos alumnos…

"Que se joda su queridos alumnos", pensaba Alfred desde su seguro puesto, sabía que ironizaba ya que él definitivamente no era querido por aquel maestro gruñón y amargado ¡amargado! ¿Cuántas veces se lo habrá dicho en su cara?, perdió la cuenta hablando con sinceridad.

—Un trabajo extraprogramático se les asignara en esta clase, deberán cuidar un huevo durante una semana entera.

—¿Queeeeé? —un fuerte grito de todos los alumnos salía al aire mientras el maestro ponía arriba de la mesa una gran caja llena de blancos y delicados huevitos y uno que otro café.

—Ya tengo las parejas que se les asignaran a cada uno, presten atención…

Y se dieron las parejas, todas estaban bien ubicadas a excepción de una, una que no era precisamente "Male/Female" sino más bien "Male/Male".

—What? —atinó a decir Arthur con la cara más deformada por la confusión que pudieran imaginarse—¡Él es hombre! ¿Qué me está inculcando este colegio? ¿A ser gay?

—Es sólo un trabajo Kirkland. —trataba de explicarse el profesor a cargo, quería poner a Alfred con un hombre, pero nunca estuvo en sus planes que aquél chico, ese británico de tanta influencia en aquel colegio quedara con Jones.

—¡Con Alfred!

—Pudo ser cualquiera—el cinismo casi no cabía en aquel maquiavélico cerebro del profesor.

El estadounidense tampoco estaba cantando el himno de la alegría, no quería que le tocara Arthur (o sí), y tampoco un hombre. Jamás se llevaron excelentemente bien, siempre se rebatían, siempre se criticaban, era su fiel pasatiempo y de un momento a otro tienen que cuidar un huevo ¡perfecto!

—El mío se llamara Huevardo. —anunció Gilbo a toda la clase.

—¡Nada de eso, aquí YO mando! —decía autoritaria la húngara. —Se llamará Anezka, es mujer ¿Ves? —en cuestión de segundos le había pintado pestañas y hasta una boca color rojo maraco intenso pero pequeña.

Gilbo desistió.

—Al mío le pondré… Guillerma. —sonrió suavemente Antonio a lo que la chica de su lado sólo pudo suspirar palmeándose la cara, de pelo algo corto y rubio con una cinta junto a unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Y aunque no lo crean, el huevito de Antonio si se llamo Guillerma.

—¿E-Esto no es incesto? Da…—decía el ruso preocupado viendo la cara maniática de ilusión que se veía en el rostro de su hermana.

El profesor por desgracia no lo escuchó, todo lo que pasaría en unos cuantos días con el ruso, aquella bielorrusa y el huevo sería digno de una película de terror, en donde la madre en este caso sería la mala de la película. Correría yema de huevo en la relación, o sí.

Alfred y Arthur se fueron caminando juntos a casa, nada en especial, El bad Friend trio quería componer una canción y ser famosos, por eso se quedaban todos los jueves a instrumental, y en tanto sus madres tendrían que llevarse al huevo, y lo hicieron sin protestar, una parte de ellas le emocionaba la idea, sólo que con la parejita decaía un poco el ánimo. Bueno, en fin… Alfred y Arthur….

—No seré la madre…—fue lo primero que saco a colación Arthur en aquel silencio.

—¿Por qué dices eso?, no es que quiera ser el padre, sino…que no tenemos que autollamarnos en Padre/Madre, podemos ser ambos padres Arthur.

Arthur miró a Alfred con miedo en su mirada, aquello que había escuchado era… ¿Era madurez?, ¡Alfred siendo maduro! ¿Qué mundo era?, primero el trabajo del huevito, luego la madurez del menor, definitivamente eso era señal dela Apocalipsis.

—¿Tienes un nombre? —preguntó el americano suavemente.

—Hueva.

—Eso suena feo. —dijo Alfred.

—Huevania.

—¡Arthur! ¡Sé que no quieres hacerlo conmigo pero al menos inténtalo!, estás peor que Gilbert…, además quiero que el primero que tengamos sea hombre…—susurró sonrojándose un poco.

Arthur por desgracia no lo notó, no notó aquella indirecta del menor, "hombre… hombre", pensó buscando un nombre.

—¿Richard?

—¡Me parece estupendo! —rió con sutileza cuando llegaban a la calle donde tenían que separarse —Se llamará Richard Jones Kirkland…lo lamento _mi amor_, tú escogiste el nombre así que YO escojo el orden de los apellidos…

Su risa se escuchó por todo el vecindario, vaya héroe que era este por el amor de dios.

Y diciendo esto se largo a correr. Arthur fue terriblemente engañado, nunca pensó o llegó a pensar que alguien como Alfred pudiera hacerlo tonto de aquella manera. Le hubiera tirado el huevo en la cabeza si sólo aquel estúpido trabajo no tuviera una importante calificación para el ramo. A él sí le importaban sus calificaciones.

—Sólo estamos tú y yo Richard, a tu padre luego le daremos una lección bien malita ¿Está bien? —una diabólica sonrisa se veía en su cara. Era petrificante.

Imagínense el enojo que tenía el mayor para estar hablándole a un huevo, sólo imagínenselo.

**Segundo día** estos fueron los resultados:

La bielorrusa abortó a Ivanna, sí, la aborto, "¿cómo?", no pregunten, enserio no pregunten. El pobre ruso estaba totalmente traumado en su silla rogándole a todos los cielos que aquel trabajo terminara pronto ya que su hermana había adoptado (comprado) un huevo en una tienda para aminorar el terrible aborto por el que había paso el primer día con su hijo en mano.

Hungría en tanto, en la noche del día anterior había llevado a su huevo para ser una futura modelo, Gilbo ante aquello sólo se palmeó la cara pensando "mujeres, quién las entiende". Todos los demás huevos aquel día estaban vivos en la sala de clase.

Alfred y Arthur rara vez se hablaban, sólo ocasionalmente y para hablar de Richard, era una pareja difícil sin lugar a dudas. Hungría los miraba de vez en cuando, le gustaban las relaciones Homo entre dos chicos lindos.

—¿El tuyo no murió Heracles?

—No…

—¿Y dónde está? —pregunto Kiku a su somnoliento amigo.

—Aquí…—señaló su pupitre en donde un huevo cafecito dormía en una cama con todo y sabana, incluso con un gorrito.

—Oh… ya veo, está durmiendo…

—Es todo lo que hace…—decía el griego lento y relajado. —Me encantaría ser un huevo…

—¿No que quería ser un gato Heracles-san? —preguntó sin detener en ningún momento la cortesía de sus palabras.

—Entonces me gustaría ser un Gato-huevo…—concluyó.

—¿Un Gato-huevo? —decía ingenuo el japonés imaginándose a la criatura.

—Sí…y que me hubieras tocado tú de pareja…pero no todo se puede…—suspiró mientras al japonés un lindo rojo se le formaba en sus mejillas.

El día paso rápido, los acontecimientos del día fueron pocos, la comida que sirvieron en el casino parecía que tuviera vida, pocos valientes se atrevieron a masticarla entre los cuales estaba: Heracles, el grandioso Gilbert, Iván y Natasha imitándole, y todos los demás iniciaron una pelea de comida en donde los que terminaron limpiando fueron Francis, Antonio (quien no tuvo culpa alguna ya que estaba haciendo necesidades básicas en un baño) y Gilbert que si se comió la comida, pero agarró la de un compañero cercano para arrojársela a Roderich, no pudo resistirse. Le encantaba y/o atraía molestarle, en realidad le gustaba, pero eso era su awesome secreto.

Otro acontecimiento fue que Francis intentó ligarse a un chico en el baño, un tal "Matías… Matton… Matyn…" Un Matt y algo, era el hermano de Alfred, alguien los descubrió y bueno, tendrá que rendir explicaciones a su madre, y a la madre del chico y a la madre de su hijo huevo, ese día conversaría con muchas madres en resumen.

Al terminar la jornada Kirkland tenía que irse rápidamente a su casa por un asunto urgente pero uno de sus maestros lo encaró impidiéndole el paso, se removían un poco mientas escuchaba a su profesor.

—Realmente no puedo maestro…—dijo apartando un poco la vista, nunca desobedecía un deber, pero su madre lo necesitaba ese día en casa y estaba seguro que sus hermosos hermanos no harían mucho para ayudarlo.

—Kirkland, le toca limpiar el salón…—dijo su profesor serio.

En esos momentos se sintió una leve risa y Alfred apareció en el salón.

—Aajajaja, no es nada… yo tomaré su lugar…—rió Alfred para el profesor.

—¿Alfred? —dijo extrañado ante aquello, realmente extrañado.

—Tienes algo que hacer…alcance a escuchar, yo puedo quedarme, además ADORO limpiar, ¡es lo mejor del mundo!

El inglés titubeó un poco notablemente sorprendido aún pero decidió salir del salón deteniéndose en la puerta de la sala mientras el americano ya tomaba los útiles de aseo.

—Oye… idiota…

—¿Dime? —respondió con fregador en mano.

Arthur agachó la cabeza palpando el marco de la puerta mirando de vez en cuando a Alfred —Gracias…—susurró sin alegoría, sin ningún sentimiento malo, realmente le agradecía a Jones por aquello.

Quizá, tan sólo quizá no era tan malo, sólo esperaba que ese día Alfred cuidara bien a su hijo. "Su hijo", pensó y un leve estremecimiento le llegó al pecho mientras aumentaba el paso hacia su casa.

**Tercer día** fue algo misterioso, era sábado y estaban en su día libre, se supone que el sábado lo tendría el americano mientras que el domingo el británico, y hasta ahora iba bien, respecto a las otras parejas.

Otro pollito que se conservaba vivo era el de Vash y el de su hermana, a punta de arma, pero estaba vivo, eso nadie lo podía negar. A veces ese suizo podía ser realmente aterrador.

**Cuarto día **y los estudiantes se enteraron que uno de los pollitos había nacido, el de la isleña y el francés. Lo raro es que el pollo… con sólo un día de vida era digamos, "especial" por no decir raro, por no decir que se tiraba arriba de los pollos y pollitas indiferentemente a pesar de ser hombre, era un pollo bisexual ¿cómo paso eso?, pregúntenle a Francis.

Pero es claro que el francés alegó inocencia, o sea, se aceptaba a sí mismo como una "cosa" rara pero de allí a trasformar a su hijo en un pollo antisocial y confundido no lo haría.

_Y a todo esto…_

—¿Por qué estoy en tu casa?

—¿Por qué te arrastre a ella?

—Exacto…—suspiró el inglés—¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? —bajó un poco la cabeza el inglés mirando el cuarto del americano lleno de diferentes cosas, desde póster de música y afiches de héroes, algunas noticias entre otros.

—¿Te estoy salvando de tu aburrida vida? —susurró sin hallar que decir, verdaderamente no sabía porque lo había traído, ¿cómo explicar que le gustaba tenerlo cerca? Era un hecho.

El inglés suspiró ante esa respuesta parándose para tomar un disco y quitar aquel silencioso ambiente.

Siempre que el inglés faltaba al colegio Alfred posteaba algo en alguna cuenta social molestándolo por ser tan "irresponsable" y no venir al colegio, pero la verdad es que quería saber si estaba bien, si estaba muy enfermo… si quizá, tan sólo quizá podía ir a verlo a su casa si el inglés gustaba pero al trascurrir los años nunca se dio aquella ingenua posibilidad y Alfred actuó como siempre.

—Me gusta… tenerte cerca…—susurró jugando con sus zapatos arriba de la cama.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Dijiste algo? —volteó el inglés, no había escuchado.

—N-Nada… que la música quizá es buena para que crezca Richard…

Si sólo Alfred tuviera el valor… pero bueno, aún no acababa la semana.

**Quinto día** y el celular para las parejas se hizo indispensable, y créanme o no, para Alfred y Arthur también, su relación mejoraba y mejoraba, e incluso más que una de simple amistad.

*Mensaje nuevo*

Arthur titubeó con teléfono en mano, esta vez a él no le tocaba llevárselo. Se removió un poco la cabeza al estar allí, acostado en su cama como estúpido esperando los mensajes de Alfred, en realidad no entendía como no se les había acabado el saldo.

De Alfred para Arthur.

_¿Arthur? ¿Arthur? ¿Qué haces?  
><em>_Tu hijo te extraña…deberías pasarte por aquí._

De Arthur para Alfred.

_¿Eres idiota? ¡Son las 23:30!  
><em>_Además… sé sincero, es un huevo, no habla…  
><em>_¿Tú…tú quieres verme?_

De Alfred para Arthur.

_Sí…  
><em>_…_

De Arthur para Alfred.

_¿Alfred?_

De Alfred para Arthur.

_…  
><em>_…_

De Arthur para Alfred.

_Dime algo más maldición…  
><em>_¿Alfred? ¡Hey, Alfred!_

El inglés en medio de su habitación no sabía que hacer, los minutos pasaban y los contantes mensajes no llegaron hasta que por fin una señal de "Mensaje nuevo" espabiló al joven inglés.

De Alfred para Arthur.

_Me gustas, Arthur.  
><em>_En realidad, siempre me has gustado.  
><em>_Cuidaré a Richard, me voy a acostar, no me odies._

Arthur se removió la cabeza con angustia ante esas palabras. ¿Alfred lo quería? ¿Y de qué manera?, se sentía tan confundido, tan raro, en un suspiro se vino la cara del menor a su mente y recordó lo que le había dicho aquella mañana Alfred. Aquella cita, aquella cita que al final de cuentas fue cancelada por cosas quizá más importantes.

—Estaba pensando que tú y yo podíamos…

—¿S-Salir? —tartamudeó un poco el británico.

—Yeah…—bajó el rostro sonrojado el norteamericano— Como en una ci-

—¿Cita? —le completó nuevamente.

—Sí… por Richard y todo eso, para más unión familiar…esas cosas, tú sabes —eran puras excusas, realmente quería pasar más tiempo con ese británico, pero le costaba tanto, pero tanto taanto decírselo.

Su relación iba así, así de bien, así de confusa, ambos estaban explorando el sentimiento de ser padres con Richard, pero más importante, lo que ellos sentían realmente, algo confuso como un pollito rosado entre muchos amarillos, sí, así de extraño e intrigante. El Profesor que odiaba a Alfred cada vez que veía aquella sonrisa al hablarle a Arthur se enervaba.

Se supone que debería estar pasando el trabajo TERRIBLE pero la verdad era otra, además era de los pocos huevos en la clase que aún sobrevivía.

**Sexto día**, un día más, un lindo días más faltaba y completaban aquella semana.

Casi todos los huevos habían fallecido, el de Heracles seguía durmiendo por milagro y nada malo le había pasado, el de Antonio había muerto reventado de una manera asquerosa y horrible en su propio trasero mientras su madre gritaba lo que parecían ser insultos para el responsable de la muerte y entre pesares para el fallecido.

Natasha en tanto se había practicado su sexto aborto y sus padres no le permitieron seguir comprando huevos para asesinarlos de esa forma, bien hecho digo yo.

Pero otro asesinato, no, accidente, trágico y doloroso se llevaría acabo en el laboratorio en presencia de los dos padres de Richard.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó la húngara cuando el pobre e inocente huevo calló al suelo.

Era una escena asquerosa y tétrica, la húngara apenas podía ver con sus ojos aquel escenario donde su amado huevito, hija, y futura pollita había muerto y caído atrozmente, las entrañas entre trasparentes y amarillas esparcidas por el piso mientras su cáscara yacía tirada en diferentes partes, los ojos pintados con plumón de mala calidad rotos y desquebrajados de un lado a otro, la clara y la yema seguía brotando de los múltiples resquebrajamientos de la pobre e inocente huevita.

Pobre Aneska, ella tenía mucho por que vivir. Su madre quería transfórmala en una estrella para modelar de las pollisticas pasarelas, todos morirían por ella y luego encontraría a su gallo, tendrían pollitos y serían muy felices mientras su madre sonreiría orgullosa de que aquel huevito a quien le pinto cara se había convertido en esa gran pollasa que era ahora.

¿Por qué todos los sueños mueren? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir Aneska? La húngara apenas veía la escena mientras Alfred y Arthur pensaban en traer unas cuantas servilletas y llevar el cuerpo muerto y destrozado de aquella criatura y consolar un poco a la madre quien no sabía como se lo podría decir a su padre.

—Aneska…!NO se la lleven! ¡Por favor no! ¿Aneska? ¡Di algo! —intentaba inútilmente mientras recogían el cuerpo mutilado de la pobre e indefensa Aneska.

Pero algo era seguro, ella amaba a su madre, jamás la culparía de su muerte, pero su madre sí, y lo haría por 3 años pollos al menos.

Alfred y Arthur se alejaron de la húngara mientras telefoneaban al padre, éste no supo que decir. Las palabras se le atrancaron. Únicamente dijo "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Aneska?"

—Alfred….no podemos dejar que a Richard le pase lo mismo—lo miró serio, a los ojos y con determinación.

El americano sonrió, es verdad, habían pasado por mucho. Cuidarían a su hijo, les demostrarían al estúpido y malvado profesor y a todo el mundo que ellos podrían cuidarlo hasta el final del plazo aunque fueran la única pareja (A excepción de Toris y Feliks) conformada por dos hombres.

**Séptimo día** los grupos sobrevivientes a la masacre de los pobres e indefensos huevos presentaron, Alfred y Arthur, Heracles con su pareja también, el noveno hijo falsificado de la bielorrusa también presento entre muchos otros contando el trascurso de sus relaciones.

El trabajo había terminado, y todo se fue a la mierda después de aquello entre los angloparlantes, se enfadaron ambos porque sabían que en el fondo ya nada los mantenía en conexión, pero aún tenían a Richard, aún lo cuidaban, aún deseaban ser padres…ser una pareja, aunque fuera falsa.

—¿Cómo quieres que funcione esto?

—¿Qué cosa Alfred, qué cosa? —gritó el británico.

—Nuestra relación Arthur, ¿Cómo le diremos a Richard que sus padres ya no se quieren? ¿Qué no se aman? ¿Qué sólo es un trabajo?

—Alfred…no metas a Richard en todo esto. Él no tiene la culpa. —apartó la mirada.

—I love you Arthur…

—Mientes…mientes por el bien de nuestro hijo…

—Esta familia no es sólo nuestro hijo, si te mantienes atado a mí por Richard…yo…

—Bueno…Alfred, yo también, quizá… muy poco probablemente me gust-

El leve sonido de algo desquebrajándose interrumpió a lo que muy en el fondo sería una verdadera y futura pareja. Era el sonido de un huevo desquebrajándose. El momento del nacimiento. Era realmente hermoso. Ambos fuero a mirarlos perdidos allí.

—A-Alfred—decía abriendo los ojos mirando como comenzaba a salir el pequeño piquito del ave empujando más fuerte para salir al exterior, un momento inolvidable.

—¡Ha nacido! —decía emocionado Alfred mientras abrazaba con fuerza al mayor.

Éste sonrió también, sí, había nacido. Aunque era extraño, no era amarillo como un pollito, si no de color plomo y con un extraña marca como de lentes debajo de sus ojos y un pequeño desentonación en el plumaje de arriba de sus ojos, como unas gruesas y alineadas cejas negras.

Bien, esa ave NO era un pollo, era un **algo**.

Los algo igual pueden ser lindos a pesar de todo. Ese algo era lindo, ese algo pudo unirlos.

Al día siguiente ambos hablaron a solas dejando a Richard en una cajita lejos de ellos sobre sus sentimientos y problemas, se dijeron muchas cosas, muchos pensamientos, como al final de cuentas ambos terminaron enamorándose. Sí, lo estaban, hace más tiempo del que se imaginaban, antes de la llegada de Richard a sus vidas, pero éste había sido su empujoncito.

Perdidamente enamorados, Alfred tomó la mano de Arthur y éste la suya mientras una suave y pequeña sonrisa escapaba de sus labios, y éstos, se iban acercando cada vez más al del contrario, a paso firme, sin miedo y cerrando con sutileza los ojos mientras sus corazones iban a mil por la emoción del momento, pero un sonido evito la unión de sus rostros.

—¡Piao, Piao! —era su hijo, Richard, interrumpiéndolos, fueron por él, después harían "aquellas" cosas como besarse acariciarse y quien sabe que más con una cama cerca.

No, no decía "Pio, pio" el suyo era un piao, ese NO pollito era especial igual que sus padres.

Y Richard, la extraña ave que no era pollo fue feliz, tenía unos padres extraños pero que al final de cuenta sabían como cuidarlo. Y por mucho tiempo, mucho pero mucho tiempo, al menos todo el tiempo que Richard podría vivir salía en las fotos al lado de dos cabezas rubias, Alfred y Arthur, ambos juntos, de la mano, y quien sabe, quizá fuera de esas fotos terminaran besándose. Entre otras cosas que al NO pollo nunca le dejaron ver.

Una pareja feliz, un NO pollito feliz. Quien podría imaginar que todo eso pasara con un simple y lindo huevito. Nadie.

**THE END.**

By Richard Jones Kirkland.

* * *

><p>Yo siempre he querido cuidar un huevo pero nunca se me ha dado aquella tarea en el colegio o lo típico, cuidar un bebé que te encargaron, eso sólo lo veo en la tele en programas estadounidenses (Ej: Ned's Declassified School Survival GuideManual de Supervivencia Escolar de Ned), entre muchos otros. Espero alguna vez hacerlo.

¿Alguna vez tener un Richard?, él escribió esta historia (?), por eso todo era algo exagerado y la muerte de los huevitos (que para Richard son como de la misma raza) es tan trágico.

¡Viva Richard!, creo que el más feliz con este trabajo fue él. ¿Cómo el NO pollo escribió? ¡No lo sé! y que Anezka descanse en paz en el cielo de los pollos, Gillerma también y todos los abortos de Natasha.

¿A alguien le gusto? ¿Muy raro?, estaba sobria, no ebria. D;


End file.
